vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monochromon
|-|Gottsumon= Clad in the ore data from within a field, it is an Ore Digimon with powerful defensive ability. Due to its mischievious, cheerful personality, it brings low generation Digimon along with it as though it were a bully, and is a live wire who jumps about in the system. It is sometimes a bit selfish, and runs wild with violence like a volcanic eruption once it is angered, becoming uncontrollable. The ore data it expresses varies depending on the location and conditions of where it emerged, and it has the potential for various evolutions. |-|Gottsumon X= Its ability to clad itself in ore data within a field has enhanced, obtaining a bulkier body and more defensive power. Although the heavy blows it unleashes from its body have naturally powered up, its "Rage Rock", a reckless ramming attack while angered, has formidable destructive power despite being a Child. |-|Monochromon= An Ankylosaur Digimon that has grown a rhinoceros-like horn on its snout. Its huge horn becomes large enough to account for half of its body length as it grows. The hard substance covering parts of its horn and half its body possesses hardness of the same quality as diamond, and it is said that there is nothing that cannot be penetrated by this horn. Monochromon can be said to be a Digimon that excels in both offense and defense. As it is herbivorous, it has a relatively docile personality, but once it is angered, it will continue to unleash terrifying counterattacks from its body like a heavy tank. |-|Monochromon X= Its surface shines black, and has turned into an even harder shell, so its survivability has risen further. In order to support its huge horn and swing it downwards, it secures itself by piercing the elongated claws on its forefeet into the ground. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Gottsumon | Gottsumon X | Monochromon | Monochromon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level, Data Attribute, Ore Digimon | Champion level, Data Attribute, Ankylosaur Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far stronger than base) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Country level (Far stronger than base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Building Class+ | Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Building Class+ | Country level | At least Country level Stamina: High | Very High Range: Melee range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Virus Digimon and Wind attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gottsumon Support Skill: Animal Colosseum: Increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. *'Rock Fist/Angry Rock:' Fires rocks from its head. 10% chance of increasing DEF by 10%. *'Abarenbou/Madcap/Crazy Crusher/Wild Strike:' Swings its arms wildly at an enemy. *'Hardest Punch:' Punches at the foe with a rock fist. *'Earth Tremor/Earth Shaker:' Slams the ground with its fists, causing pillars of rock to erupt. *'Light Tackle:' Attack 1 zone with a swift tackle *'Soulful Kick:' Smash 1 zone with a hard kick full of soul. *'Raging Machine:' Lower resist steel in 2 zones with machine power. *'Great Wall:' Machine defense raises Defense of allies in 3 zones. *'Guard Charge:' Increases DEF of one member by 10%. *'Comet Hammer I:' Physical attack, 65 Earth damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. Gottsumon X *'Rage Rock:' When enraged, hurls itself at the enemy. *'Angry Rock:' Fires rocks from its head. *'Hardest Punch:' Punches at the foe with a glowing rock fist. Monochromon *'Volcano Strike/Volcanic Strike:' Spits out a ball of volcanic fire. *'Grand Fire/Big Blaze:' Breathes out a wave of fire that sweeps along the ground. *'Guardy Tusk/Guarding Tusk:' Charges forward and spears the foe with his horn. *'Tai Atari/Body Blow/Slamming Attack:' Tackles the enemy. *'Middle Tackle:' Attack 3 zones with a powerful tackle. *'Fire Coat:' Raise resist fire in 3 zones with power of flame. *'Giga Breath:' Unleash a big fire ball and burn 2 zones. *'Mega Napalm:' Create fire pillars with fireballs in 3 zones. *'Fiery Breath:' Set off a blast of fire in 2 zones with a big fireball. Monochromon X *'Tomahawk Slash:' Mows down and cuts through the enemy with its hatchet-shaped horn. *'Volcano Strike:' Spits out a ball of volcanic fire. Keys: Gottsumon |''' Gottsumon X''' |''' Monochromon''' | Monochromon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation